Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a transparent conductive film, and in particular to a transparent conductive film composite and a transparent conductive film manufactured front the transparent conductive film composite.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the applications of the transparent conductive film increase and the demands of the transparent conductive film varied continuously. For example, electronic products such as liquid-crystal displays in flat display panels, electro luminescence panels, plasma display panels, field emission displays, touch panels, and solar cells, all utilize transparent conductive film as an electrode material. With the flourishing development of the 3C industry and the global trend of saving energy, the technology of the transparent conductive film becomes more and more important.
Therefore, a transparent conductive film which has high conductivity, high transparency and may be applied in flexible electronic products is needed.